One Day
by Cuz I'm Nice Like That
Summary: To evade punishment, the Queen is taken away by her lover, the valiant Captain Hook, for a year to blissfully sail the seven seas. Now back to face her demons, the Queen faces her trial with a few unexpected twists.


_Forgive any mistakes please :)_

_**-iiwasalwaysthequeen**_

"Let me go with you." She smiled softly against the kiss that had been planted on her lips. She sighed, pulling away from the gentle embrace but allowing his forehead to linger against hers as his eyebrows knitted in worry. With shaking hands, she reached to cup his face, her palms grazing his bristly skin.

"It's going to be okay." Her slow words assured him with a tight smile that he knew to be a farce. But she wouldn't let them take away the happiness that she had found, she wouldn't allow them to rain on her parade. She pressed her lips to his and he returned her kiss with an urgency that made a stray tear travel down her cheek. He didn't want her to go in there, not alone. If he had it his way, he'd be taking her on the Jolly Roger to someplace far from Storybrooke; far from this source of danger. "Go." She urged, pushing him towards City Hall with a shove of her hands. He didn't budge, eyeing her wearily in his leather pants and silk shirt, buttons undone in his true Captain style.

"Go." This time it was not a request, but a command; a command that was heeded. She watched from a far as he walked away and waited for the double doors to close behind him before advancing towards the town center of a place she created. No one would expect her presence but that is what made it all the more interesting. They dared not to invite the Evil Queen to her own trial but alas, she would come regardless.

With a deep breath, she waved her hand and disappeared in a blur of purple smoke that evaporated to clear her eyes. Opening them, she looked up to the rows of eyes piercing her flesh. Snow was sitting where she used to sit, headlined as mayor and almost dropped her gavel when the purple cloud appeared. Beside her, replacing the city council were Snow's personal council. She instantly recognized the wolf and the dwarf but her attention was cued by the mess of blonde curls flinging to turn around and see what the commotion was about. Swan's eyes almost bugged out when she did so, not seeing Granny rise from the corner with her crossbow ready to go.

Hook almost rose from his seat but caught the signal she was throwing him behind her back. She didn't need him right now, she could handle a bunch a fairy tale creatures displaced in Maine-That was no problem.

"Regina." Snow addressed, her voice a higher octave than usual, probably from the surprise.

"What? No invite to my own hearing?" She questioned, advancing slowly down the long aisle. Charming stood instinctively behind Snow, his sword at his side as the witch progressed towards them.

"You've been...gone..." Snow swallowed, placing her gavel down. "For a year...But apparently you were still informed." Snow stood from her position, stepping down from the pedestal.

"I came because I couldn't understand how a trial could be held for a person that was no longer around." She shrugged, locking her hands in front of her, her actions being closely monitored by each dwarf, not to mention the sword and arrow waiting for her to make a wrong move.

"You were gone but we knew that you would come back and when you did-We'd have your punishment ready." Snow affirmed, looking at Charming who nodded and stepped down to stand next to his wife.

Her brow rose just the slightest as she spoke, forcing herself to be on her best behavior. "You knew that I would be back?" She chose to ignore the aspect of punishment, rolling her eyes at the idea of little Snow White being in charge of more than a sandbox. "Well.." Her arms flailed at her sides and she took a seat next to Emma who scooted over immediately to allow the woman more space. "...don't mind me." She smiled tightly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Continue..."

Snow's stare lingered and the two women held each other's gaze, Snow being the first to walk away as she turned to walk back to her chair along with Charming. "Well we've already discussed the crimes that are at hand-included but not limited to mass genocide, kidnapping, murder and so on. I don't think anyone really needs to be reminded of what you've done." Snow addressed Regina shortly, who in return batted her lashes and was all but bored listening to Snow White speak. "As far as discipline, the council has come down to three options-Ruby?"

Ruby stood on the farthest side of Snow, near Granny, reading from a folded piece of copy paper. "The High Council has chosen to give fallen monarch, Queen Regina..." She rolled her eyes at her bestowed title, growing more agitated with the charade the longer it continued. "..Of the White Kingdom three options: She may either travel back to the Enchanted Forest when we all depart in 6 months time..." Regina lifted a brow, curious to the conditions. "And live out her days in the cell previously used to contain the Dark One.." Her face dropped. "If not, she may remain here in Storybrooke in the curse of her own creating, when we all travel back to the Enchanted forest...And if nether choices suffice, the Queen will be subject to execution."

She swallowed unconsciously, hearing Snow's gavel bang to silence the murmurs that had began. She could feel Emma's eyes lingering on her, waiting for her reaction and she remained stoic, emotionless and regal.

"Now that we have heard the options, two things must done. We will hear the dissent of the people and ultimately have the vote of the high council. Below everyone's seat is a ballot and at the end of each row is a box. Please fill them out and deposit them as such...We will meet tomorrow for the conclusion of the matter." She banged her gavel on it's set. "We are adjourned."

Immediately Regina fled the front row, attempting to seem inconspicuous but yet in still, walking as fast as her legs would take her. She needed air, she needed space, she needed...time. She had come in just at the right time, to hear her..choices? How were they HER choices if they were being voted upon by those who hated her. The thoughts had left her with a splitting headache, leading her to the apple tree still at the back of City Hall.

He wasn't far behind, trudging through the grass to follow her from the other way around. "Are you alright love?" She didn't answer, only sighing as she leaned back on the bench, a hand to her temple. "You know you have nothing to worry about; I won't let them kill you." He chuckled, taking her other hand in his own. "In fact I'd like to see them try." Despite the pain, she let out a light laugh yet in all seriousness knew that he was in no way joking. She knew without a doubt, he would protect her; he would protect their family.

"Allow me." He offered his hand and she placed it on top of his. He used his restored hand to press into the middle bone of her hand. She moaned in relief as the pain subsided and he grinned. "Better?" She nodded and he kissed her knuckles, stroking her hand with his thumb. "Should we move before someone sees us?"

"Too late." The pair turned around, seeing a black pea-coat clad Emma Swan heading towards them. Neither of them bothered to move from their compromising proximity and just waited for the blonde to make her way over. "Hook." She greeted curtly, hands stuffed in her pockets. "I didn't know that you two..." She paused looking at the blank expression that was Regina's face. "were...so close."

"We're...very good friends." Regina stated coolly moving to stand and beckoning for Killian to follow. "Anyway we really should be going...I need to rest up for my sentencing." She caught her sarcasm, trying to mellow it down as to not cause any trouble but her sharp tongue was getting in the way of that.

"I'm afraid you can't do that." Emma began, taking her hands out of her pockets.

"And why is that?" Regina questioned quickly, their formalities over.

"Because...the um...the High Priest or Council or whatever-They decided to keep you contained until tomorrow...In case you try to escape." Regina scoffed, letting out a hearty laugh with a smile of disbelief painted onto her face. Emma could tell that she wasn't going to go willingly, seeing the defiance behind her eyes as her hands balled at her sides. Perhaps reasoning with her would do the trick. "Look, Regina..David was going to come do this but I thought it'd be best if-"

"What difference does it make? You still want to lock me up in cage; the issue doesn't lie in who takes me dear, it's just the simple fact that I'm. Not. Going. To go." Almost immediately, she grabbed Hook's arm hastily and the purple smoke engulfed them , leaving Emma speechless but not all that surprised.

_**Q**_

"I knew we shouldn't have come here." Hook paced on the floorboards, ignoring the creak they gave at each turn. Regina sat on the edge of their bed in a room of her own magic making, holding her hands in her lap calmly as he finally had his moment to process things. That was the thing about him; you can never tell when he's sweating, when he's worried in public. He hides behind the sarcasm and the wit-just like her..Both of them experts at keeping up facades.

Except with each other.

"Who the bloody hell do they think they are?" He scowled, a hand on his hip as a hand ran down his face anxiously before he made a quick start to the deck. "I'm getting you out of here."

"Hey.." She stopped him, never moving from her position. She patted the position next to her and he reluctantly took a seat next to her, taking her hand from her lap and moving it to his own.

"I'm not going to let them take you and I certainly won't let them-" He paused, scoffing at their arrogance. "I'll be damned if they try to kill you."

"Killian." Her voice was gentle and reassuring but his blood was already boiling.

"Idiots." He mumbled, still deep in thought, punctuating his sentence with a huff before feeling a gentle hand running down his scuffled face. This caught his attention and he turned his body to her, realizing that he was ignoring her pleas. "Yes love?"

"We can't just leave." She shook her head, feeling guilty for her long absence."I need to see Henry." She shrugged, yearning to leave for protection but knowing she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she never saw her son again."I've missed a whole year of his..." His voice trailed off as she wiped at her eyes, having avoided the pain she felt for leaving her son since the day she made the decision to go. And now it all seemed to be hitting her at once. "If they want to kill me they can kill me; at least then he'll have closure."

"No...No, no, no, no." He grabbed her by the shoulders, dipping his head to look at her at eye level. "You don't get to make that choice by yourself-What about me, what about our life together? You can't just throw in the towel-"

"And I certainly can't keep running-Who am I, Emma?" She spat sarcastically, beginning to laugh at her own joke. It broke her from her tears as Hook laughed as well, more at her temper than anything. With a huff, her head fell to his shoulder and her forehead winded against his blade. "I don't know what to do."

"What about Bow?" He asked softly, kissing the top of her hair as he stroked her back.

Her spine vibrated against his touch, rolling her eyes internally. "Stop naming our child after ship parts." She lifted her head and pecked his lips tenderly.

"I want you to be happy..." He gently touched his fingers to her chin, meeting her eyes. "And I want you to be able to live with yourself and with the decision you make..." His hand moved to her cheek, brushing the hair falling to it to the side. "But don't forget us when you do." She nodded softly, biting her bottom lip in thought before being pulled in for a kiss that lead her to her back.

She opened her eyes, longing for the contact of his lips and found him hovering over her, nothing but care in his eyes. "You know that I love you right?"

She nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Every minute of every day."

"No matter happens-"

"I know." She cut him off with her lips as she sat up to kiss him once more, patting his cheek. "I know.."

**_Q_**

The ship was cloaked with the same spell that Cora has previously used, shielding their presence from the outside world. As soon as they stepped foot on the Jolly Roger, they were in their own world. It was them against the world, and being hidden from everyone on a separate entity empowered them in the fact that they were indeed alone-But together. No one could penetrate their world, their happiness...Until Now.

They were sleeping peacefully after twisting and turning with anxiety and fears. Both of them were formidable opponents, but the power that the Charming clan had over the people was undeniable. Magic can only go so far, and if they had it in their heart exact their revenge-Whose to say how far one would go?

However, the extent was tested when a creaking noise sounded above deck and Killian's eyes snapped open. His arm was held snug around his partner's waist as she slept, barely stirring as he jolted awake at the disturbance. Carefully, he slipped from the bed and grabbed the first pair of pants and shirt he could find. HE didn't bother to button it and immediately made his way upstairs, shield in hand. Locking the quarters behind him, he stepped above deck to find Snow White, Prince Charming and their darling daughter at the helm of his ship.

"Ever heard of a thing called trespassing?"

The trio turned around and upon seeing his weapon, Charming drew his as well. Hook shrugged, holding his own tightly. "Calm yourself mate; I don't intend to use it...as long as you don't make me." His tone dropped and Snow stepped forward, her hat forcing him to stifle his laughter.

"Where is she Hook?" She questioned, looking around.

Hook shrugged again, shaking his head as his head rolled on his neck. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Regina-Emma told us that you two were holding hands under the apple tree." Charming clarified quickly, not letting his lies get him out of anything.

"That's a wee bit presumptuous, don't you think so?" He spun his blade on it's tip, recalling prior events. "The Queen and I were just having a conversation."

Doubting him, Charming made strides towards the locked bottom deck. Hook stepped forward and Charming paused. "Let us search the ship."

"I'm afraid I can't do that mate." Hook replied, both men standing toe to toe, just waiting to have to draw their swords.

"And why is that?"

"Because you're not my Prince." Hook snarled, angry that the man had the audacity to infringe on his property and claim that he had rights to go through it. "Don't be mistaken-I have lived enough lives to account for you and your naive little family-" His eyes flickered between them all as his breath became haggard and his temper began to spiral." I am a Captain-_The_ Captain Killian Jones ... If you want to own someone-I suggest you find one of your werewolves or one of your dwarfs." The men were nose to nose and Charming's nostrils flared as Hook dared to question him and he saw over his shoulder that Snow had her bow and arrow as well, ready to aim. "I don't play by your rules."

"Well you're in my town now, so I suggest you start."

Killian smiled. "Or what, _Prince?"_

Charming opened his mouth to speak and caught himself before he said something that he might regret in front of his family. Killian grinned at Charming's reticence , flipping his blade as he turned around. "I believe you all should be going now."

Charming moved and grabbed his arm, shaking him to spin around. Without hesitation, Killian responded to his aggression with the flick of his wrist, casting his blade against his enemy's neck. "David!" He heard the inflated Queen yell and before he knew it he looked down and found the crimson begin to stain his billowing shirt as his bare chest streamed with a scarlet that dripped from the arrow in his shoulder. The Captain stumbled back and Snow gasped, seeing the damage that she inflicted.

The pain seared through him but out the corner of his eye he could see the door beginning to latch out and a dark eye peeking through. He gave her a short look with his eyes that Charming didn't notice as he attempted to aide the wounded pirate. With gritted teeth, Killian pressed on his wound and growled, speaking in a low tone. "The Queen is not here but I do have half a mind to kill all of you." He threatened, anger boiling within him as he stared at them. "So I suggest that you leave."

"Not until-" Charming's words evaporated with thin air, along with Snow and Emma, only remnants of purple Smoke behind him. Almost immediately, he could see her slam the door open and run to him, wearing a silk short robe over a long peasant blouse of his.

He dropped to his knees from the pain and she followed him down, eyes wide as she replaced his stained hands with her own. "You're hit." She whispered, the fear evident in her voice, as he shook his head, not wanting to frighten her.

"A flesh wound love..." He assured her even though he still had a arrow going through him.

"I don't know if I can fix it." She spoke, her voice shaking with anxiety. "I-I Never mastered the spell-it was-I don't.."

She was panicking, surely. The last time she held her love in her warms like that he was dead and murdered. She had a reason to be terrified. He gripped her arm despite his hand and assured her. "I have faith in you."

She nodded and swallowed, not caring about what happened and only wanting him well and safe. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she placed a hand on his back and helped him sit up so that she could hold onto his shoulder. "I have to pull it out first..." He nodded quickly, paling as he lost more blood. He closed her eyes in anticipation and when she gripped the arrow, he opened one eye to see that she had closed her eyes two. "Gina love, you can't close your eyes too." He spoke quickly and she shook her head.

"I know I'm sorry, I'm just nervous..."

"Don't be."

"I can't help it."

"For my sake please help it!" He let out a loud groan as she yanked the arrow from his flesh, blood now spilling from his wound. He fell forward into her lap and she tapped his cheek,growing worried.

"Killian.." She called out, his eyes closed as his face paled and his breath grew long. "Killian..." Her voice was frantic but she had to concentrate, waving her hand closely and carefully over his wound. Slowly but surely, the blood remained but the cause dissipated, leaving his skin in tact as if nothing happened. "Killian..." She called out with no avail as his head slumped in her lap. "Oh God no..." She sobbed, her throat constricting as she fidgeted with his body, tears slipping from her nose and onto his as she coddled him. This couldn't be happening, it was just an arrow to the shoulder, he was losing a lot of blood but... "No, no..." She breathed hurriedly, pressing her lips against his quickly. She retracted and kissed him once more, harder, passionately, the tears that came from her eyes blending onto his cheeks. Within her kiss, she felt the slow responding of his lips against hers and she pulled away, his eyes glimmering open.

"Kill-" He grabbed the back of her neck with an urgency that roughly moved his lips against the coolness that were hers. She slightly parted her lips and he followed her lead, now cupping her face as if to bring her as close as possible. He had lost himself in her; Two had become one.

He retracted from his kiss, wanting nothing more than to feel her lips on his for the rest of his days. He shook his head, holding her cheeks to brush the tears from them. "I don't know what that was but you saved me-" He was at a loss for words, never having loved her more than in that moment, when he knew that she was for him-without a shadow of doubt. "You sav-" He couldn't continue, pressing his heat against the moist lips that were hers with a slow embrace that turned into an intense declaration of their passion. Yes she had saved him but he, he had saved her long ago.

Her forehead fell against his, not knowing much more that could occur between them. Later she would worry about what happened. Later she would worry about why he almost died in her arms. Later she would worry about being sentenced. But now, not all she could do was long for his contact as he longed for hers.

"I love you." It as barely audible with tears still slipping from her eyes as they cupped each others faces, heads pressed together with every intent to be closer. He laughed against her, the joy of loving someone filling him. "Every minute of every day."

**_Q_**

No one could have slept after that night, and neither of did, well at first neither of them did. Even when his breath had begun to even out beside her, she laid awake, eyes snapped in alert as the minutes melted into hours and the night was brung to a close. She was writhing on the inside, every bone in her body aching to bring Snow White into succession. She was beginning to feel it again, that pang of embarrassed from the mere existence of Snow White and her family. Not only did she plan on deciding on her fate but she had almost succeeded in killing her true love-for the second time. The girl would stop at nothing to take everything from her, to see her stripped of everything but her being. Snow wanted to break her, this is what she imagined-The sheepish little Queen wanted to melt the Ice Queen, to have the honor of destroying her.

It was frightening really what could push her over the edge, a thought she entertained as she left their bed and eventually the ship.

Killian awoke to loneliness, looking at her side of the bed to find it perfectly made and creased to perfect as if no one had lied there. Shirtless, he looked around their room and listened in on the walls to check for movement. Nothing. Walking above deck, he found no remnants of what had transpired that night...Even the arrow was gone.

**_Q_**

A brow lifted on Gold's face as a purple smoke appeared in the middle of his shop, revealing a rather angry Queen. In the midst of polishing a golden lamp, his movements slowed as the smoke evaporated and he was greeted with her full form. He gave her a short smile, returning his eyes to his work. "Your majesty...I hear you were back from your trek along the seven seas." His shoulders shrugged as his cloth moved to the mouth of his lamp, buffing the impurities from it's surface. "Nothing says welcome home like an execution trial."

She shook her head lightly, the tip of her chin rising in grandeur as she took small steps towards his glass case. "It's a sentencing." Her eyes narrowed at him, watching for his response to see if he knew more than she did.

"You were always the naive one weren't you deary." HE questioned, finally looking of to se her eye to eye. Her nostrils flared unconscious and he chuckled, seeing that he had already begun to push her buttons. "Well if it helps you sleep at night-a sentencing it is."

Tired of his games, she reached behind her back and summoned an object in her hand, slapping it on the clear surface. "What is this?"

His eyes flicked up at her quickly, setting his lamp aside before placing both hands on his cane nearby. "It's a bloody arrow."

"No." She pushed it forward, inching it towards him. "I mean what is it's purpose?"

He scoffed, not willing to touch it. "Well telling by it's rather uncleanly state, it's purpose _was_ to injure-something that was obviously fulfilled."

"Injure?" Her inflection being a leading question. "What about kill?"

"Angry are we?"

"Very." She answered without hesitation, not willing to leave before she received the object she desired.

Before he could speak, the bell on his door rung open and Regina immediately consumed the arrow in her purple fog, looking up to see the Charming clan coming through the door. She back away instinctively, watching as Emma,, Snow and Charming exchanged glances. "Well, well, well,if it isn't the Charming family." She spoke sarcastically, more annoyed then threatening. "Come to find something that will strip me of my powers?" She questioned, wondering what other reason they would have for coming to Gold.

"Why are you here?" Charming questioned.

"That's my business." She cut him off, tucking her arms curtly before making a beeline for the door. "Now if you'll excuse me." A hand halted her movements, her reaction being to immediately snatch away.

"Regina..." Snow began, nodding slowly. "You need to come with us."

"I don't need to do anything." She protested, backing up only realize that Gold was standing behind her. She was surrounded.

"Actually you do...The council has voted."

Regina scoffed, flapping her arms at her side. "And?"

The solemn look on their faces told her all that they needed to hear. The only one bold enough to speak was the boldest one in the room: Gold.

"Told you deary."

And with that, the Queen was gone-only Purple smoke to remember her by.

**Q**

"Killian!" They were distraught cries, cries that proved that she didn't care anymore. She didn't care if anyone was going to catch her. "Killian!" The docks were abandoned and the ship was near-he had to be around there somewhere. They had to leave, she had to before they kill her. She was ready to give up the night before but now faced with the actual prospect of her death...it terrified her. "Killi-" He grabbed her shoulders from behind and she pushed him away instinctively, wide eyed and breath haggard. "

"Regina, what the hell-where have you been?" He questioned, grabbing hold of her again-but this time,knowing that it was him, she didn't pull away.

"I went to go see Gold." She began and his eyes widened, hands moving to cup her face. "Don't say anything." She scorned, not wanting his reaction about how dangerous he is or about how much they hated each other. "He knows something-but that's not the point."

He nodded, still wondering why she was panicking. "Then what is the point."

Their eyes met and held, neither having the courage to look away before she spoke the words that sent him running back to the ship, practically dragging her back with them. "They're going to kill me."

_**Q**_

"Dammit, where are they." Killian looked around, ransacking their bedroom, tossing clothes to the floor. He searched the dressers to no avail, not caring where things went. They weren't going to take his love away, take his happy ending away. There was no chance in hell that he would just stand by and have them shoot arrows into her heart like barbarians-The supposed good guys.

"Killian wait-" She put a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged away, searching the other side of the room.

"No, don't say it-I don't want to hear it..We're getting out of here, we're leaving...Now." He ignored her and turned back around, ripping up a false floorboard.

"Killian."

"Dammit Regina, I said no!" The room fell quiet, his ragged breath the only thing to be heard as he covered his eyes, trying to calm down. He stood and turned around to see her jaw set, eyes hardened as she stared at reached for her and she back away, not saying a word to him. "Love, I'm sorry I just-I can't lose you." He whispered, feeling like two copper pennies for losing his temper with her. He had never yelled at her nor had he ever been so harsh with her but it angered him that she was willing to give them up so easily.

She turned her back on him and stormed out, dropping a clear bag of what he had been searching for all along.

Magic Beans.

She ignored his pleas to come back, only hearing the blood rushing in her ears as the memories flooded her and urged her forward and away from him. The tone that he had used-the complete shutting down of her speech-The only other man that had done that to her was Leopold. He didn't want to hear her and he never ever intended to hear her. Her voice was nonexistent and he made sure that she knew that.

She didn't care if Hook's intentions were well placed, if it was an accident, the point was that he did it. And-Her thoughts were once again distracted when a hand grabbed her arm and she spun around with a fury.

"No!" She breathed angrily, stepping away from him as he stood on the docks with her, longing to apologize. "You do not get to touch me right now."

"Love I-"

"No, no!" Her voice cracked and rallied against her, highlighting her red rimmed eyes as she pointed a finger at him accusingly. "You don't get to do anything-Don't patronize me, don't talk to me and don't-don't you dare touch me." Part of him knew that it wasn't directed at him, that she was still wounded from her first marriage. He knew that even the small things were liable to set her off and this was just the tip of the iceberg. They had conversed over the King's gently demeanor but aggressive alter ego-his dismissive nature...And for a moment, just a moment-She saw that in him.

And it scared the hell out of her.

"Okay..okay.."He lifted his hands in surrender. "Fine...I know you're upset...But right now there is an entire town out for your head-And if we don't get out of here this instant, they'll kill you."

"Whose to say I want to go?" She questioned defiantly, raising up a wall against him.

"So what you're just going to stay here and let them kill you?" She was silent and he shrugged, growing impatient. "For who? For-for Henry? How is losing his mother going to solve anything-What about our child-You can't just sacrifice her too!"

"I'm not!" She yelled back, her temperament heightening.

"Well what the hell do you call giving yourself up for a bloody execution?!" He was raging at the thought of losing her, of losing their family. It was tearing them apart and confusing him as to why she would decide that she wanted to give up now. "You're being selfish."

She scoffed, taking a step back. "I'm being selfish? The only reason you don't want me to do it is so that you won't have to suffer!"

"I'm doing it because you were redeeming yourself-I'm doing it because you had a second chance at everything and now you're throwing everything away because you still feel guilty. You're selfish because you're willing to give up everything and rip everything away from me so that you can have a clear conscience!" He was done with her, done with tip-toeing around the truth. His voice was chastising as he neared her and her eyes welled up passed her control. "Well guess what love, you can't have much of a clear anything if you're dead."

She was silent, eyes screwed together in anger. She wanted to rally against him just for the hell of it. She wanted to react, to blow up and throw him up against a wall. She wanted to do...so much-But she couldn't..

Because he was right.

"Now I am asking you...as a gentleman..." He cracked a short smile that she didn't return, her only response being her biting on the bottom of her lip. "Please...let me take you away from here." HE offered her his hand and she refused it, walking passed him to get onto the ship. She was being stubborn, but at the same time, compliant. He followed closely behind her and watched as she immediately went below deck, slamming the door behind him. With a sigh, looking at the magic beans in his hand, he took the helm of the ship and began to sail away. She would thank him one day, he knew...

One day.

**_Q_**

_Another installation?_

_BTW, check out my other story Limits of the Soul; it's an AU fic with a Regina/Stranger Romance :)_


End file.
